Starting over
by gagirl1222
Summary: Stephanie is starting over. After everything that happened in Hawaii Joe left town and Steph became involved with Ranger. He still did not want a "normal" relationship and has left town for a long term stay in Miami. Stephanie is ready to meet someone new and let go of the past. BTW- Joe and Ranger will be back.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters in this story and am not making any money off this story.

* * *

I am not going to do it anymore. I love Ranger - but this friend's with benefits relationship we have is just not doing it for me anymore. I know he cares about me but not the same way I care about him. I need and deserve more.

After Hawaii and the picture Razzle Dazzle mess Joe and I decided to split up for good. I still love him but he could not get past what happened in Hawaii. We shared one last night of passion before he went on a long-term assignment in New York City.

Ranger and I started about a month after Joe left. We talked and agreed that we would be monogamous but technically did not have a relationship.

Tonight we are going to Amato's Cafe for dinner, a little dancing and a sleep over at his house in Princeton. I have decided this will be the last time. Tomorrow will be the first day of the rest of my life. I have convinced him to let me drive over using the pretense that I want to go shopping in Princeton tomorrow. I don't want to end things and then have to ride back to Trenton with him.

We are meeting at the "bat-cave" at 7. Amato's is dressy so I am wearing a baby blue halter dress that he has never seen. I think he will like it because it is about the same color as my eyes. I have left my hair down with the front pulled back and I am wearing the Sapphire earrings and necklace set Morelli gave me a few years ago for my birthday last year.

I don't have a key to the house so I park and go to the front door. Ranger is on the phone when he answers the door and tells me he will be a few more minutes. I nod and take my overnight bag up to the master bedroom taking a few minutes to look around, knowing this will be the last night I spend here. The last time I love him in that bed between those amazing sheets.

When I return downstairs he is still on the phone. Man he looks good tonight. He is wearing black slacks with a crimson button down shirt. Sexy! I do planning on enjoying him one last time before ending things tonight!

We get to the restaurant just in time for our 7:30 reservation. I love this place! Best Italian food in New Jersey. Don't tell my mother but it is even better than hers.

After dinner and some intense dancing we head back to his place. He seems to have something on his mind he seems to be more in his driving zone than normal. I am worried about being able to step away from him tonight so I am enjoying the quiet time myself.

As soon as Ranger turns off the car he shoved his seat back and pulled me over onto his lap and whispers "I need you now Babe". Of course I am ready for a Ranger induced orgasm and more than willing.

After making love well having sex in the garage, the laundry room and on the stairs we finally make it to the bedroom and he is ready to talk.

"Babe, Julie is having some issues so I am going to Miami for a while" he said while trying to keep from looking me in the eye. "I think we need to cool things down and spend some time apart. My stance on relationships has not changed it is better this way. " I am trying not to laugh because this is what I wanted in the first place. I am also trying not to cry because this just proves to me even more that this is for the best.

"Ranger tonight was going to be the last time for me as well. I need more than just an occasional dinner and sex. It started out being enough but it is just not anymore. This is really happening at a good time. Maybe when you get back we can start working on getting back to just being friends." He now has a very confused look on his face. I guess he thought I was going to grovel and beg him not to leave me.

"I think I am going to go home. See you at the office tomorrow if you are there. Maybe we can have dinner before you leave town. If not I will see you when you get back." Now he is looking at me like I kicked his cat. I guess he was not expecting a wham bam thank you sir tonight. Ha ha. Score one for me.

He walks me to the door, kisses me and tells me to be careful.

I am able to get to the end of the street before the tears start.

* * *

The next few days went by quickly. We had a going away dinner for Ranger at Shorty's Tuesday night and he left Wednesday morning. It was a bitter-sweet goodbye. I know our relationship will never be more than friendship and it hurts.

Today is Saturday and I am going out with the girls for Lula's birthday! I am really excited! We are starting out at Pino's for dinner and then going to a new club called The Chickasaw. We heard that they have cages all around the dance floor that you can get in and dance. Lula has decided that we are only cage dancing tonight! I am hoping for some cute guys to buy us drinks. It has been so long since I have been out on the town I don't know if I will know how to act.

We made it to the Chickasaw around 10pm and the place was packed with a line down the block. Rangeman does their security so we get to go right in. Tank, Bobby, Lester and Woody are already there with a huge table with balloons for Lula. It is sweet Tank really does love her.

After toasting Lula and doing a few shots we decide to claim a cage. Lula, Tank, Lester, Connie Woody and I actually all fit in one with room to spare. We all danced together about an hour until I decided it was time for a bathroom-drink break.

Getting off the dance floor I noticed the most gorgeous man I think I have ever seen standing next to the bar. He is about 6 foot 5 inches, blond hair, brown eyes and pure muscle. This man puts Ranger to shame. Being 3 or 4 sheets to the wind I decide I need to meet him. Putting a little more swing to my hips than normal I walk over to the where he is standing.

"Hi I'm Stephanie. I am the official Chickasaw welcoming committee tonight. Just wanted to come over and make sure you were having a good time." Where in the heck did that come from? Oh yeah Long Island Iced teas and Tequila shots. Liquid courage.

He looks a little shocked but shakes my hand. "I'm Mark. When are you going to take me out to dinner?" I think I shock myself by replying "Tomorrow night but you're taking me out to."

He acted like he was tipping a hat at me and said "You drive a hard bargain ma'am. Give me your number and it's a date."

We ended up dancing to a couple fast songs and I was nervous when a slow song started. I was anxious for no reason. He pulled me into his arms, not too close and we just danced. There was nothing sexual about it. I think he may really be a nice guy. He met the Merry Men and the girls and they seemed to like him as well. At the end of the night I gave him my phone number and kissed him on the cheek.

I woke up Sunday sick as a dog. I can't remember the last time I have puked so much. Lester and Bobby even brought the cure over and it did not help. I finally quit throwing up around 1 and felt great the rest of the day. Reminder to self not to drink two Long Island Ice Teas and two Tequila shots in the same night ever again.

Mark called and we decided to go to dinner Wednesday. I was glad that gave me a few days to try to remember everything we talked about Saturday night.

Sunday night I went to my parent's for dinner and was sick again. Another reason to be glad my date with Mark is not until Wednesday maybe this bug will be gone by then.

Monday morning I had to be at Rangeman by 8am for the Core Team meeting. Tank has asked me to take over more of the office duties since Ranger is gone. I am glad for the work because skips have really been down lately.

It is going to be a busy week. Date with Mark Wednesday, dinner with Lester and Bobby Thursday and a distraction Friday night. At least I have not thrown up again.


	2. Chapter 2

I hurried through work Wednesday so I could get home in time to shower, shave and buff before my date with Mark. He called Tuesday to confirm and told me to wear jeans that we would be very casual. So I am wearing black jeans and a light blue v-neck top. Nothing too revealing.

I learned a little about him when we made plans for tonight's date. If my mother ever meets him she will be very impressed by the fact that he is an orthopedic surgeon. He just moved to Trenton from Atlanta where completed his residency. He did four years in the Army before Medical School. And he was not a Ranger. Most of his Army time he was in Alabama at the Fort Rucker helicopter school. I have a thing for Military men lately.

Mark arrived wearing a Philadelphia Eagles button down and some amazingly tight jeans. (Man my hormones are on overdrive.)

"So where are we going tonight? " I ask.

"Believe me you are going to have a great time and meet some interesting people." He says with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hmm…we are heading towards Philly and you are wearing an Eagles shirt. The Eagles pre-season game against the Falcons?" I am excited now!

"Got it in one Sweetheart!" Hmm..Sweetheart is a new one I think to myself.

"Cool I have never been to an Eagles game."

We had a blast at the game. It turns out he is on the Eagles Orthopedic staff so sat on the field behind the players bench. I was very impressed. I even got to meet a few of the players.

Of course I fell asleep on the drive back to Trenton. He walked me to my door and gave me an awesome good night kiss and left. Wow he is a good kisser. I am going to need a new shower massage soon.

* * *

Thursday morning my phone is ringing off the hook. Fifteen voicemail messages before 10am.

My mother-"Stephanie Michelle Plum why were you on the sidelines of the Eagles game last night. Janet Evanovich's daughter doesn't stand on the sidelines of football games with strange men"

Lula- "Girl I saw you on TV with that fine man from Saturday night last night. Connie and I need details! And don't forget to bring some donuts. "

Mary Lou- "Call me!"

Eddie "Can you get me tickets and babysit?"

Ranger- "Babe"

Grandma- "Did you get to go to the locker room and see any fine packages?"

Mark- "I had a really good time last night. I will call you later about getting together this weekend." Sorry I missed that call.

This is the kind of day to stay in bed and forget the rest of the world...but that won't pay the bills.

I drag myself to the bonds office to face the Lula and Connie inquisition after picking up two dozen donuts.

After filling the girls in on my date - leaving out what a great kisser he is- I head to Rangeman where Lester is waiting for an update.

"So Beautiful caught you on TV last night let's hear all about it."

I smile. "Not much to tell we went to the game, hung out and then he took me home." And then the nausea hits me again. I barely make it to the bathroom. Man I thought I was over this bug.

Thursday evening I decide to bite the bullet and have dinner with my parents. The Burg is evidently buzzing with the news of me being on the sidelines of the Eagles game last night.

"Stephanie, what about Joseph? Angie Morelli called me this afternoon very upset because Joe saw you on TV."

"Mom, Joe and I are friends now and that is it."

"What about the package?" Grandma decides to chime in "are you still seeing him?"

"No Grandma, Ranger went to Miami last week for an extended stay. Julie needs him now."

Jeez I should have stayed at home.

I make it thru the roast, mashed potatoes and gravy without throwing up so I am happy. Mom sent me home with a bag full of leftovers and almost an entire Pineapple upside down cake.

* * *

Friday night's distraction should be a fairly easy job. Tom Evans is a serial shoplifter and thinks he is a ladies man. Tank doesn't think I will have any problems getting him out the door. He likes to frequent Al's bar on the edge of the Burg. I decide on a pair of tight jeans and a very low-cut black blouse and a pair of black FMP's.

This is the first distraction I have done since Ranger left so I am a bit apprehensive but I am sure Tank and the guys have it all worked out. My Spidey Sense is not going off so I think we are good.

Lester arrives a little before 9 to pick me up and of course he picks the lock and comes right in. Why can no one knock?

"Beautiful are you ready for this?" he asks as he hands me the mic to hide under my clothes. This makes me miss Ranger since he always wired me up himself. Gotta get used to this.

"Sure Les the guy does not sound that bad."

"Bobby is behind the bar, Hal will be at the door as a bouncer and Hector and Woodie will be playing pool."

"Sounds good."

"Evans is there and is playing pool at the table next to our guys"

Lester gives me a kiss on my cheek and sends me in.

I go in and get a fake Long Island Iced Tea from Bobby and walk over to Hector and Woody but checking Evans out to the point that he notices me"

"Hey Girl you I have never seen you here before" What an orginial line he has. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure" I say as he grabs my hand and practically drags me to the dance floor. I have to shoo Hal off letting him know I am still in control of the situation.

"I am supposed to meet some friends at Deseo would you like to go with?" I ask while batting my eyelashes at him.

"Sure Babe" it throws me for a minute when he calls me "Babe" and I let my guard down and he grabs me, kisses me and latches on to my neck like a vampire. Dang I know that left a mark. I try to regain my composure "Hold on Big Guy there is plenty of time for that later." He nods and we head out the front door. When we are outside hesitate, acting like I am looking for my keys just as Tank and Lester grab him. ''

Hal helps Tank get Evan in the SUV and Lester comes over ready to take me home.

"Beautiful let me look at your neck. Yep you have a big hickey. Let's get you home so you can shower and get him off you." I guess Ranger filled Lester in on my post distraction routine.

We both are in the zone during the drive back to my apartment. Lester takes the stairs and I opt for the elevator of course he beats me to my door. When I step out of the elevator he is hold a vase full of white roses.

"Beautiful, new stalker?"

I run to the bathroom and throw up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Steph, I read the card they are from Mark." Lester says to me thru the bathroom door. "Are you ok?"

"Yep" I reply. "I am just laying here waiting on the room to quit spinning."

"What's going on? Did the skip bother you that much? Or was it my stalker comment?"

"no I think I have a bug or something."

"Could you be pregnant?"

I roll my eyes. "No I had my monthly visitor last week, thank you! Besides I get a birth control shot every few months." Man why am I telling him all that?

"Maybe you need to see Bobby."

"Maybe. I'm going to jump in the shower. You staying? Please?"

"I'll be right out here"

After 45 minutes in the shower I finally feel clean again. I hate skips that put their hands and mouth's on me. Not sure how I am going to explain the hickey on my neck to my mom. Maybe I can avoid going over there until it fades.

It is time to check out the flowers and the card. They are beautiful.

_Sweetheart, _

_Had a great time on our date. Hope to see you soon. _

_XMark_

Very sweet. Can't remember the last time a man sent me flowers.

"Beautiful, you feeling better?"

"Much. Do you think you could stay for a while?"

"Of course. Ghostbusters?" Lester has been here for me so much since Ranger left. He is truly my best male friend now.

"You know me so well"

I woke up the next morning burning up. Lester is in my bed with me and he has me in a death grip. I work myself free and barely make it to the bathroom before I throw up yet again.

So glad it is Saturday. I am going to veg out and watch TV until I have to get ready for my date with Mark tonight.

"Lester time to get out of my bed"

"Stephanie, Did you just throw up again?" I pretended like I didn't hear that question.

Lester left around 4 so I could get ready for Mark to pick me up at 6. I was feeling better than this morning.

Mark actually knocks on the door. Someone that doesn't break in. Wow. He looks nice in his blue jeans and dark blue button down.

"Hey Sweetheart, I brought Chinese food. Thought we could stay in and get to know each other better?" Hmm...not sure what is going on here. When we talked about tonight we decided to go out to eat and then to a movie.

"Ok, let me get some plates and silverware. Beer or water?"

"I'll have whatever you are having." Water it is then.

I was able to enjoy the food without feeling sick. Maybe this bug is just about out of my system.

It turned out Mark's getting idea of getting to know each other better meant he wanted to go straight to my bedroom. I politely told him that was not in my plans with him and made him leave. After one date and flowers he thinks he can get in my pants?

Men can't live with them can't shoot them!

* * *

Ranger has been gone almost three months and I have not heard one word from him. I know he is doing well because he has been on our weekly Core team conference calls.

I haven't heard from Mark again and that is fine by me.

I have gone out dancing with the Rangeman guys a few times. I have been the designated driver. After getting sick on the Long Island Ice Teas and Tequila last month it will be a while before I want to drink again.

Lester has spent the night a few times but just as friends. It is nice to wake up with someone once in a while. He is great to cuddle with.

Joe was home a few weeks ago. We got together at his house to watch the World Series and have some pizza. He is still trying to decide what to do with his house. The job in New York is not what he thought it would be so he may move back to Trenton. He made sure I knew his boys missed me. I have to admit I would not have minded seeing the boys. But after he commented that I had gained weight and my boobs getting bigger so I decided I could do without the boys.

* * *

I am working a distraction for Tank tonight. The guy we are trying to pick up is a bad dude. He is wanted in New York for beating his wife into a coma. My spidey sense is going off big time. I know the guys have a great plan and will not let me get hurt but I am still uneasy.

Lester has been picking me up for distractions sine Ranger left. He lets me put my own mic on though.

The skips name tonight is Rob Jonas. He looks is a big guy and I would probably think he was good looking if he were not so mean.

"Steph, Ram is behind the bar, Junior and Hal are sitting at the bar close to Jonas and Lester and I will be out here waiting for you to bring him out." Tank tells me while I am putting my mic on.

"Alright. Let's go boys." I head over to the bar and walk over to where Jonas is sitting. "Gin and Tonic, please" I glance around the club like I am looking for someone.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong Baby?" Jonas takes the bait. "My ex is over there with his new girlfriend. I really don't want him to see that I am here alone"

"Well Sweetness, let's get you a chair and you can sit with me and you won't be alone" Baby, Sweetness is he trying out terms of endearment to see which one fits?

"I'm Ginger" I say as I offer him my hand. "Jessie" he says and kisses my hand. Yuck.

After some chit chat it is time to try to get him out of here. "Jessie I think I am going to head home. Would you like to go?" I ask while giving him my best seductive smile.

"Sure Sweetcheeks. Let me pay the bill" Another name? Is this guy for real?

Finally we are heading towards the door and someone calls my name. "Stephanie Plum is that you?" I keep walking trying not to acknowledge the person calling my name. "Are you acting like you are a Bounty Hunter? Blown up any cars lately?" Dang I wish I had my gun I would shoot this guy. It finally clicks with Jonas that the guy is talking to me. He grabs be around the neck and pulls a knife while pushing me out the front door.

Tank and Lester realize what is going on and pull their guns shouting for him to let me go. Jonas drags me across the parking lot to a beat up Chevy truck. All the guys are out of the club now and have their guns pointed at us. Good thing I trust them with my life.

"Jonas, let her go and we will talk." Tank always the voice of reason.

"Nah Man the bitch is going with me." The thought of being a hostage again hits me and I'm suddenly feeling very sick. "I am going to throw up. You better let me go." He looks at me like I am crazy so I throw up all over his feet. "Damn Bitch" he screams and stabs me in the shoulder. I hear gunshots as I fall to the ground and then everything fades to black.


	4. Chapter 4

I hate waking up in the hospital. At least I am feeling no pain. I hear whispering in the room, I really just want to lay here and go back to sleep. The voices are getting louder and sound angry. I can hear that Lester is arguing with someone but I am not sure who. Since they are fighting in my room I am just going to keep my eyes closed and listen.

"Man you left. I guess that is why she changed it. What do you expect?" I can tell that is Lester.

"I want to know what the doctor said." The other voice says.

"When she wakes up and wants you to know anything about her condition she can tell you. Until then it is none of your business." Lester is angry.

Someone picks up my hand. "Babe" Crap it's Ranger. Why is he here? I guess he is pissed that I changed my Medical Power of Attorney to Lester and Mary Lou instead of him and Tank. What did he expect? I guess it is time to wake up.

"Hey guys. What happened?"

" I am so happy to see your baby blues, Beautiful. Jonas nicked your shoulder with his knife and you fainted so we brought you here to have you checked out. You were dehydrated so they gave you some fluids. You have been out of it about 24 hours. I am going to let the nurse know you are awake so the doctor can come in and talk to you. Be right back."

"Ranger, what are you doing here?"

"You were hurt Babe, I had to come. Why did you change your POA?" Ranger asks as just as the door opens and Joe walks in.

"Hey Cupcake, you ok?" He asks as he is giving me a quick kiss on the top of my head. "Manoso thought you left town." Here we go.

"Morelli I still have a business here and Steph was hurt so I rushed back. You left town before I did. What are you doing here?"

"Not that it is any of your business Manoso but my grandmother is a patient here."

"I'm sorry Joe what is wrong with Grandma Bella" I ask hoping to change the subject.

"They're not sure yet. She has been here a few days. I drove in last night to help my mom out."

"So do either of you know when I can get out of here? If it was just a nick and I am no longer dehydrated shouldn't I be able to leave?"

"Babe, Lester went to get the doctor. He has talked to her but I haven't been able to. I want to be here when she talks to you."

Lester and a female doctor I don't know walk in. "Joe, Carlos can both of you leave please so the doctor can check Steph out?" Lester is taking his job as my next of kin seriously.

"Santos, we have just as much right to be in here as you." Ranger is getting his back up at Les.

"Manoso, let's get out of here. If Stephanie wants us to know what the doctor has to say she will let us know. I'll be back in a little while, Cupcake" Joe says, kisses my forehead and walks out the door.

I am getting a weird vibe from Lester. "Ranger, I would rather you left as well, please. " He looks pissed at me now but he leaves.

* * *

"Ok what's going on?" I ask as Lester walks over and sits on the side of the bed with me putting his arms around me.

"Ms Plum, I am Dr Stewart. When we discovered you were dehydrated we did some blood work. Mr. Santos told us that you have had some issues with your stomach recently so we ran a pregnancy test. It was positive. You are pregnant."

"Did you just say I am pregnant?" I am stunned. "I haven't had sex in almost four months and I have had a period. Well I spotted but that is not unusual for me. Are you sure you have the right patient? I am Stephanie Plum. The lab had to have made a mistake."

"Mr. Santos thought you might feel this way, so we are sending you down to the maternity floor for an Ultrasound."

"Hold on. I need a few minutes to think and process this. How can this be. When Ranger and I were together I was on birth control. I stopped taking them after he left town. Could I be four months pregnant? OMG! I'm never getting cake from my mother again. Lester what am I going to do?"

"Beautiful, let's get through the ultrasound and we can talk."

"I'm going to leave you two alone. Someone will be up shortly to take you down."

"Wait! Dr Stewart, Please don't tell anyone out there what we talked about. I need to think things through before anyone besides Lester knows."

"Of course Ms. Plum. Also if you need a referral to an OB let me know."

* * *

"Lester, what in the hell am I going to do? I don't want Ranger to think he needs to move back here. I was doing so good with him being gone. I was ready to meet someone new. Who is going to want to date a pregnant thirty something former bounty hunter?"

"Take a deep breath, Steph. I am going to go tell Ranger you need some more tests and see if I can get him to leave for a little while. I want to go to the ultrasound with you. We will get through this together. That's what friends are for."

"Thanks Lester. You really have become my best male friend since Ranger left. I don't know what I would do without you! Do you have my phone? I want to call Mary Lou."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know how Lester did it but Ranger left the hospital and thirty minutes later someone came in to take me for the ultrasound.

The ultrasound was awesome I was so thankful Lester was there with me.

I am in love. The minute I saw my baby on the screen I was a goner. I think Lester was as well. I am going to have a little girl. Thankfully even though I have had no prenatal care my baby is perfect. I never wanted to be a mother until I saw that little heart beating. It is time to grow up and get my ducks in a row.

Ranger came back to the hospital in time for me to be discharged. I let him take me home and asked him to leave after he made sure my apartment was secure. I am going to keep my pregnancy a secret until I have some time to think things over. Lester thinks I should tell Ranger right away. I don't want him to feel like I am a oblgation like he did with Rachel. I am NOT going to marry someone just because I am pregnant. My baby and I deserve more than he wanted to give me when he left. I did agree to see him tomorrow evening for dinner. I am not going to his apartment or his house and we will not be spending the night together.

Now that I know that I am pregnant I can see the differences in my body. I guess I thought all the donuts and tastycakes had caught up with me.

Joe is picking me up for lunch tomorrow. I am looking forward to seeing him. Not sure if I will share my news with him yet.

* * *

I actually slept well and was not sick this morning. Busy day today. Lunch with Joe, Dinner with Ranger but no work today.

"Cupcake?" Dang Joe still has a key to my apartment. "In the bedroom, Morelli" At least I'm dressed and have not thrown up this morning.

"Joe are early." Dang he looks good this morning. My hormones are on overdrive.

"Thanks Cupcake you look pretty good too." Crap I said that out loud. I hope I didn't say anything about the hormones.

"I would take you up on the hormone thing cause the boys have missed you but I need to talk you." Shit I really gotta learn not to say what I am thinking out loud. "Just kidding Cupcake. Bella is not going to make it. The doctors have given her a few weeks. I was there this morning and she asked if I could bring you by to talk to her."

I am in shock. "Why does she want to talk to me? I mean hasn't she given me enough grief?"

"Not sure. She was adamant about wanting to talk to you."

"Ok. I will go. But you are still taking me to Pino's for lunch. I need a meatball sub."

* * *

Pino's was great. Joe was called in to work so I was able to put off going to see Grandma Bella until tomorrow. I have no idea what she could want to talk to me about.

I had a long talk with Lester after Joe took me home. I've decided I am not going to tell Ranger about the baby yet. I know that is probably not the best thing to do but when I thought about everything that has happened or not happened in the past few months. I think I made the right decision.

* * *

After a long nap I am on my way to Rangeman to meet Ranger for dinner. After giving it some thought I decided it would be best if he did not pick me up. I don't want to spend the night with him so having my car will allow me to leave when I want to.

I am a little nervous as I head up the elevator to seven. I have not been to his apartment since before he left.

The door is open when I get off the elevator so I head on in calling his name. "Ranger"

"In the bedroom Babe." Shit I am not going in there.

"I am going to grab some water." Hopefully he will take a hint and head to the kitchen.

"Hey Babe, how are you feeling?" Great he took the hint. "I am good. Feeling a lot better than yesterday."

"Great. Ella brought some chicken stew and homemade bread. Are you hungry?"

"I am. I had Pino's for lunch and it did not stay with me very long. Is there dessert?"

"Babe I always have dessert for you." Yep I have got to get out of here after dinner. "But Ella did make a cheesecake for you."

"I love Ella. Think she will adopt me? I am going to need a mother soon." Crap that slipped out.

"Why Babe, you and your mom on the outs?"

"No but you know how she is. So how is Julie?" I need to change the subject.

"She is good. You should come down and see her soon."

"Not sure my boss will give me the time off. Ha ha"

"You have some vacation time you could use."

"Maybe. We can talk about it later" Like in twenty years. "let's eat"

At dinner I fill Ranger in on everything going on with Vinnie, Connie and Lula and he tells me about some of the issues with Rangeman Miami. He is spending a lot of time with Julie.

After dinner we move to the couch. He is drinking wine and I have managed to avoid joining him.

"So Babe, what is going on with you and Lester? Why did you change your POA?"

"Lester is a very good friend, we have been working together a lot. He has really been there for me lately. I don't have to explain anything to you."

"I heard you two had been spending a lot of time together. What about Morelli? Where do things stand with you two?"

"Not that it is any of your business but yesterday was the first time I have seen Joe in at least a month. I don't like where this conversation is going so I am going to head out." Yep I grew a set while he was gone. "Babe" He is back to one word sentences.

"Thanks for dinner. Have a safe trip back to Miami and give Julie my love." I add while heading to the door.

"Babe, I thought maybe you would stay tonight."

"You know Ranger you are a real jerk! How can you think you can leave here telling me you can't do a relationship and don't call me for over three months and expect me to fall into bed with you tonight? Go to hell! I'm out of here."

Now I know I was right not to tell him about the baby. Hopefully he will just go back to Miami and forget about me.

Well tomorrow is another day. Lunch with Lester and Bobby then to the hospital to see Bella with Joe.


	6. Chapter 6

So much for thinking tomorrow was another day. It's 2 am and I can't sleep. My brain will not stop. It is time for me to grow up and tell Ranger about the baby. I don't want to drive this late so I am going to call him and see if he will come over.

"Yo Babe"

"Hey. I'm sorry to wake you but I really need to talk to you. What time does your flight leave tomorrow?"

"I was awake. I have to head to the airport around 3. Do you want me to come over now?"

"If you don't mind that would be great. I don't think I will be able to sleep until we talk."

"Ok see you in a few."

* * *

I wake 30 minutes later as Ranger is getting into bed with me.

"Ranger, let's move to the living room. I don't want to give you the wrong idea." I tell him while getting out of the bed. At least I have on decent, non see thru pajamas. Luckily he follows me.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I ask him trying to stall a little.

"No thanks, Babe. What's on your mind Babe? You don't have to be afraid to talk to me."

"I'll get straight to the point. I found out in the hospital that I am almost four months pregnant with a little girl."

"Babe" Damn one word sentences.

"It's your baby."

"Are you sure it is mine? Haven't you been seeing Lester? What about Morelli? When was the last time you were with him?" OMG the nerve of him.

"Ranger, I thought you knew me better than that. Lester is just a friend we have NEVER had sex. Joe and I have not been intimate since right after we got back from Hawaii seven months ago. It is your baby but I don't expect anything from you. I will let you decide if you want her to have your last name and if you want to be listed as the father on the birth certificate. You don't have to worry about anything else."

I can't believe he would question me like I sleep around. Yes I used to go back and forth between Joe and Ranger but the only time I ever slept with both in the same week was the Vordo week. They are the only two people I have been with since my divorce.

"Stephanie, I need to think all this over. I have to get back to Miami tomorrow for a client meeting later in the week. I will be back next week and we will get talk all this over."

"Sure whatever. You know where to find me." What did I expect? I should have told him at dinner this evening. BUt I probably would have gotten the same response.

* * *

I think I slept two hours last night. So much to think about. I still need to tell my family I am pregnant. I called Mary Lou yesterday and filled her in. I probably need to go by the bonds office and fill in Lula and Connie. I need to decide what I am going to do about the Rangeman guys.

I need to move. I know my apartment is not safe and I am going to need another bedroom. Tons of things to think about.

* * *

Joe picked me up to go see Grandma Bella. I am still not sure why she wants to talk to me. I hope she is not going to put another Vordo curse on me. My hormones are bad enough without that.

"Stephanie, you can go in now. Joseph will come out when you go in. She wants to talk to you alone."

"Thanks Mrs. Morelli." Joe's mom looks exhausted.

"Hi Grandma Bella" I say as I enter the room.

"I am going to leave you two to talk" Thanks Joe.

I sit down in the chair next to her bed. "Stephanie, I want to apologize for the way I have treated you." OMG Hell has frozen over.

"I know you never expected to hear that from me. I know you and Joseph still love each other. I hold out hope that one day you two can find your way back to each other."

"Bella, you know Joe and I are just really good friends now. I love him but as a friend. He is dating someone in New York now. He told me you had met her. I think her name is Jenny."

"I know what I know. I really just wanted to apologize to you. You are a special girl and are going to make a wonderful mother to the child you are carrying now. Have you told my Joseph your news?"

"I am not sure what you are talking about Bella. I think my time is up I am going to send Angie back in. I am keeping you in my prayers."

"Goodbye Stephanie. Please remember everything I have said today."

* * *

After Joe and I left the hospital we went to Shorty's for pizza. Tank, Lester, Bobby and Ranger were there. I knew we should have went to Pino's.

"Cupcake you ok?" Joe ask as we walk in. "Yep I am fine. Let me go speak to Lester and the guys. I'll be right back."

I walk over to the guys table. "Just wanted to say Hi. Tank I will be back at work Monday. Will you have some time to talk to me in the morning?"

"Sure Bomber. 10am ok?"

"Yep. Talk to you then."

"Babe can we talk for a minute?" Great just what I needed after my conversation with Bella.

"Sure Ranger. Let me tell Joe what I want to eat and I will meet you outside."

I walk back over to Joe's table. Luckily Eddie and Big Dog have shown up and are sitting with him. "Joe you know what I want olives, onions and sausage on my pizza. I am going to talk to Ranger outside real quick."

I head out front to talk to Ranger. "Babe, I want you to think about moving. If you want there is a two bedroom apartment on 4 you can use. I would feel better if you were living someplace safer. Also I talked to Tank and filled him in on your baby." Wait did he just say "your baby" like it is only mine and not his? I am trying to stay calm I don't need this stress.

"Stephanie are you listening to me?"

"No Ranger I'm not. I think we should talk about all this later." Like in eighteen years! "I am hungry and stressed to the max today. Call me and we can talk later." I leave him looking stunned and join Joe and the other guys to eat.

"Cupcake you sure you are ok?" Joe can be such a good friend too bad he was not such a good boyfriend.

"Yep. Let's eat. I need to talk to you about something back at my apartment."

The Rangeman guys stop by to tell us goodbye when they leave. Ranger told me I would hear from him soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the nice comments. I am sorry I have not had time to answer back real life has been busy.

* * *

Joe brought me back to my apartment after lunch. I am in serious need of a nap. But I really need to tell him about my pregnancy. I think he deserves to hear it from me and not through the Burg grapevine. I am on pins needles.

"Cupcake, are you going to tell me what is going on? You have acted strange all day and Ranger was acting strange when he saw us together. Are you two back on? Does he know I am dating someone else?"

"He probably wishes you and I were back together. I am pregnant with his baby. When I told him he asked me if it was Lester's or yours. I think he was hoping it was not his."

Joe pulls me into his arms and I finally break down and cry. I guess I had held it in.

"Steph, it's going to be ok. You will be a great mom. He'll come around." How can he be so supportive?

"No Joe I don't think he will. When we were at Shorty's and I went outside to talk to him he made a point of telling me he had told Tank about the baby and said "your baby" not our baby. I told him he could decide if he wanted her to have his name and if he wanted to be listed as her father. As it stands now I doubt he wants to have any part of her life."

"Have you told your parents?"

"No. I just found out when I was in the hospital. I'm afraid to go over there."

"No I need to do this alone. Besides my mother will get the wrong idea about us. You need to get back to the hospital."

"I have a few hours. You sure?" If he goes with me my mother will be planning a wedding.

"Yep. Man, I have so many things to think about and consider. I don't know where to start."

"Well you have several months to think it all out."

I laugh at him. "I have six months I am almost four months pregnant. I need to find a larger safer place to live. I have a good job with benefits but I am going to start thinking about day care, breast-feeding, diapers." I think I am giving myself a panic attack.

"Come on try to take a nap and we will talk some more when you wake up."

"Will you lay with me for a little while?"

"Sure Cupcake, but no funny stuff."

"No problem Morelli."

Joe and I slept with my back to his front until Lester called and told me he had just dropped Ranger off at the airport for his 3pm flight.

I woke up feeling better. Joe had to get back to the hospital so I am going to bite the bullet and go see my parents. I am probably never going to see a pineapple upside down cake again. I wonder if Ella has the recipe.

Telling my parents went pretty much like I thought it would. My dad said he hoped my little girl would want to watch sports with him and my mother started drinking and asking 'Why me'. I think she will come around...when pigs fly.

* * *

It has been a month since I told my parents I am pregnant. My mom is still hitting the bottle and asking "Why Me?" and my dad is not saying anything. Grandma is in Florida but calls me everyday. Val said now she didn't feel so bad about having Lisa before getting married because she was at least with the baby's father.

Two weeks ago I gave into Tank and moved into the two bedroom apartment Ranger offered me in the Rangeman building. I have not heard from Ranger since he went back to Miami he has however been depositing money into my bank account every week. At first I did not want to spend it but after talking to Mary Lou I decided to use it to buy stuff for the baby. I have everything for the nursery ordered and it will be here in a few weeks.

Lester moved out of building. He bought a house on Joe's street. I miss him dropping by the apartment every evening to make sure I have had dinner. He offered to take me to meet Ranger's parents. No way in hell is that going to happen. If Ranger wants his parents to know about the baby he is the one to tell them.

Joe is still living and working out-of-town. He is still trying to decide what to do with his house. He is still dating Jenny. I guess I will meet her today. Grandma Bella died two days ago and the visitation is tonight. Lester and Bobby are taking me to the visitation. It will be interesting. At least Grandma is out-of-town so there won' be drama. I hope.

One person that has really surprised me during the last month is Angie Morelli. She has called me every couple of days to see how I am feeling and to see if I need anything. She even offered to make me a pineapple-upside-down cake. She called me this morning and asked me to come over to her house after the funeral tomorrow. I think I am going to see how Jenny reacts to me first. I don't want to cause any problems for Joe with her.

* * *

Ii don't know why I am nervous about going to Grandma Bella's visitation. Bobby and Lester are with me, Joe is my friend and he is here, I probably know more than half the people here but I still have a feeling I can't' shake.

"Guys, I appreciate you both coming with me. I want to get in see Joe and Mrs Morelli and get out of there. I have a funny feeling about tonight."

" I am going to drop you and Lester at the door. I'll wait in the car. Call me when you are ready to leave and I will pick you up in the front."

"Thanks Bobby."

* * *

Lester and I get out of the car and head towards the door.

"Hey Cupcake, Lester, thanks for coming. How are you doing?" Joe is standing outside the funeral home greeting people. Dang he looks good tonight in dress pants and a nice button down. Damn hormones.

"Hey Joe. I am getting fat. I laugh while giving him a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I am good. Glad she is not suffering anymore. My mom asked me earlier if you were here yet. I think Jenny is with her if you want to meet her."

"I'm not going to stay long. My feet are swollen today for some reason. I will be at the funeral tomorrow and your mom has asked me to come to the house after the funeral. Is that ok with you?"

"That is great. I'm glad you will be there. Oh and Cupcake you are not getting fat. You are beautiful pregnant." Ok now I am uncomfortable.

"Ok. Well I will see you later." Now Joe is laughing at me because I'm flustered by his compliments.

* * *

As I walk in to the viewing room I am kind of glad Grandma Mazur is in Florida but also kinda sad. I could use her moral support now.

Lester is guiding me through the crowd and making sure no one bumps into my pregnant belly. The guys have become so protective lately. I am thankful to have such good friends since my baby's father doesn't see to care. Crap I told myself I was not going to think about him. I am trying to keep positive thoughts because I think the baby probably picks up on my mood.

Finally I make it to the coffin where Angie Morelli is greeting people.

"Stephanie dear I am so glad you made it. How are you feeling?" I don't remember her being this nice to me while I was dating Joe.

"I am fine Angie. How are you doing? I am so sorry about Bella." I try to sound sincere about the last part.

"Thank you dear. You just missed your parents. I am so sorry your mother is treating you the way she is. If you need anything please let me know. I am going to have a lot of time on my hands now that Bella is gone."

"Thanks" What is the angle here I wonder. "Joe said Jenny was up with you. Would you introduce us?"

"Oh I think she is somewhere talking to Terri Gilman." Oh great.

"Maybe I can meet her tomorrow then. Unless something changes I am still planning on being at your house tomorrow after the funeral."

"Good, I really want you there. There is Father Patrick I need to talk to him. Thanks for coming honey and I will see you tomorrow." She hugs me and turns to the priest. I don't remember her hugging me this much when Joe and I were together either.

I turn to find Lester right behind me. "This baby is on my bladder. Let me run to the ladies room real quick."

"I'll wait for you outside the door." So protective.

* * *

Luckily there is no one in the bathroom so I don't have to wait. As I am taking care of business I hear the door open and what sounds like two women walk in. When they started talking I realized why I was feeling uneasy about being there.

"I can't believe she showed up here pregnant. Aren't you glad I pulled you away from Mrs Morelli when she walked in?" Terri Gilman?

"I have to thank you for that. I don't know why Joe is so set on us meeting and being friends. When I convince him to marry me HE will not have time to be her friend." I guess that is Jenny.

"She kept him hanging for so long going while she was screwing Ranger. I don't see how he can still be her friend. I am so glad you and he hit it off when I introduced you." Ahh so that is how he met Jenny. "I am glad she ended up knocked up by Ranger. From what I have heard he has left town and is not coming back. I think she got pregnant to trap him. Joey is so lucky she never did that to him." Do people really think I got pregnant on purpose? "I saw him in Newark with a beautiful blonde about a month ago. He did not look happy to see me." What? A blonde?

"Well after tomorrow Joey won't have a reason to come back to Trenton as often and you better believe I will be with him every time from now on. I just could not hang around the hospital anymore with Batty Angie while we waited on the Old Hag Bella to kick it." WOW. What does Joe see in her?

"Well let's head out she had probably left by now." Thank God they left I don't think I could hold my tongue.

I am so relieved to see Lester when I walk out of the bathroom. "Les, please get me out of here."

"You ok Beautiful?" Crap I didn't mean to worry him. "I am fine. Just hungry. Take me to Pino's!"

"Bobby is waiting outside. Do you want to talk to Joe again before we leave?" I look over and there is a tall blonde attached to Joe that I am assuming is Jenny. "No I will see him tomorrow. Let's just go."

* * *

No sleep for me tonight. What am I going to do? I know I have to go to the funeral but I do not want to go back to Angie's house now. I talked to Mary Lou and found out that Jenny is Terri's cousin. I would lay money on Terri being at the house tomorrow with Jenny. I don't think I could handle a confrontation.

I don't know what to think about Terri saying she saw Ranger with a blonde in Newark. I wonder if Lester knows anything about it. Do I even care at this point? He could have at least been honest with me it he had someone else.

I need to quit thinking. I think I will head to the control room and talk to Woodie for a while.

* * *

"Hey Steph. Can't Sleep?" Woodie has a sexy Southern accent.

"Too much on my mind. You know how that goes."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Where would I be without all the guys? "No I need to work it all out myself."

"Honey your feet look terrible. Put them up here so I can rub them." I knew I came up to 5 at 3 in the morning for a reason. "Steph does your doctor know you are this swollen?"

"No I have an appointment day after tomorrow. I will tell her then. I am having another ultrasound. I can't wait to get more pictures."

"Who is going with you?" Good question I think to myself.

"Not sure yet. I may ask my mom if she wants to go with me. Maybe if she sees the baby it will change the way she feels about it. Who knows?" I don't really want to ask one of the guys to go with me but I don't want to go alone. Ah the joys of becoming a single parent.

"Well Wood man I think I am going to head back to bed. Have a good night!"

"You too honey. Call me if you need anything."

I head towards the elevator and see it is on its way to the 7th floor which is strange because Ranger is not in town. I think I will head to the garage and see if his car is there. Sure enough the Cayenne is there. Ranger is back. Just what I needed. Why did I move into the building. First thing tomorrow I am going to start looking for a place to live out of here.

* * *

Since I didn't sleep any last night I am up and out of the building early. I am going to hit the Tasty Pastry and head over to Lester's to hide for a few hours. I to want t

Lester bought a cute little duplex on the same street as Joe's house. He has worked on it slowly but surely turning it in to a bachelor pad. I still get a funny feeling in my stomach when I turn on the street and pass Joe's house. The lights are on at Joe's I guess he is staying there while he is in town.

I get out of the car in Lester's driveway and am immediately knocked on my butt by Bob. "Hey Boy, what are you doing out by yourself? Where is your daddy?" Bob looks at me wagging his tail so much his entire body shakes. "I've missed you buddy. Let's put my stuff down and I will take you home."

Lester meets me at the door and takes my donuts and coffee. "Hey Steph I heard Ranger was back. Did you know?"

"Yep I was up talking to Woodie in the control room last night when he got in. Mind if I hide out here for a while after I take Bob back to Joe?"

"That is fine. The guest room is ready for you."

"Thanks I will be right back."

* * *

As I am walking back Bob back to Joe's house I see the blonde from the other night that I assumed was Jenny walking towards me.

"Hi. I am sorry my dog was out. I can take him back now." She is calling Bob her dog?

"That's ok. Bob and I are old friends. I am Stephanie Plum you must be Jenny."

"Oh. What are you doing here so early? Joe is in the shower I was just getting ready to join him when I noticed tom was out." Who is Tom? Does she think Bob's name is Tom?

"I was going to a friend's house down the street when BOB ran up to me." She tries to take Bob's collar and he growls at her. "Bob calm down boy?"

"Hey Cupcake what are you doing out this early?" Joe asks while walking up. Guess he was not in the shower after all.

"Good morning Joe. I was just going to Lester's and Bob ran up and knocked me down." I tell him laughing.

Joe goes into concerned mode them. "Are you hurt? Is the baby ok?" Jenny is not pleased. "Morelli, I am fine not biggie."

"Jenny take Bob back the house I am going to walk Cupc err Stephanie back to Lester's." Now she is really pissed but she takes a not too happy to ge going with her Bob back to Joes. Is it bad for me to be happy she is pissed?

"Cupcake you ok? You don't look so good."

"I am fine. I couldn't sleep last night. When I finally felt like I could lay down and drift off I found out Ranger is back in town. I have not heard from him since tht day at Shorty's."

"You are kidding? What a jerk. Listen can we get together tomorrow night? I want to catch up."

"Is that going to be ok with Jenny?" I ask knowing it is now ok with her. "Sure she knows we are friends. Besides I think she is going back to New York in the morning." Probably not when she finds out he has plans with me. "Why don't you come over to the house around 7. I will pick up some pizza. I know Bob would love to spend some time with you as well."

"Ok I will be there. Your mom wanted me to come to her house after the funeral. I don't think I am going to be able to make it now. My feet are really swollen and I would just be in the way sitting around."

"I'll tell her why you couldn't make it. Why didn't you tell me your feet were swollen?" He asks before picking me up to carry me back to Lester's. Jenny walks out the door of his house just as I a laughing and telling him to put me down. If looks could kill I would be laid up with Bella.

"Joe I am fine. Please put me down I am fine to walk back to Lester's." Why am I hoping he continues to carry me?

"Nope Cupcake not going to do it. Jenny I'll be back in a few." Another death look. I hope her face doesn't freeze like that.

Joe deposits me in Lester's living room gives me a hug and tells me he will see me later. I head to the guest room to take a nap.

* * *

After a good two hour nap I decide it is time to bite the bullet and ask my mother if she wants to go to my ultrasound with me tomorrow.

Turns out my mother has something to do tomorrow I didn't even bother listening to what she said.

I think about asking Ranger but think better of it. I mean he has not wanted to know anything up to this point why would that change. I will get extra pictures in case he wants to see her.

Maybe I'll ask Mary Lou.

* * *

The funeral was nice. Angie insisted Joe give up his seat with the family so I could sit. Jenny was once again not happy with me.

After the priest finished the service I stop to talk to Angie before going back to where Lester is waiting to take me home.

"Angie, I am not going to be able to come over. My feet are so swollen and I think I would just be in the way. I hope you understand."

Of course dear. Why don't you come over tomorrow morning. Bella left something for you and I really want to give it to you while Joey is still in town."

"I have a doctor's appointment at 10 and an ultrasound appointment at 11 but I can come over after that."

"Is your mother going with you to your appointment?" I notice Jenny is trying to listen to our conversation but Joe's sister is talking to her so she is not having much luck.

"No she has her own doctors appointment tomorrow." I don't think that is what she said so why did I lie? I guess I don't want her to feel sorry for me any more than she already does.

"Well don't I come by, pick you up and take you to your appointment?" Huh?

"Angie that is not necessary. I am make it on my own."

"Nonsense. I will pick you up at 930. From Rangeman?" I guess it would be nice to have a maternal figure with me.

"If you are sure it is no trouble that will be fine."

"Good I will see you then. Joseph will you walk Stephanie to her car?" Hmm is Angie up to something?

"Sure Ma. Come on Cupcake. You need another lift?" I am sure Jenny would love that.

"No but thanks Morelli I can walk." Now Terri Gilman is giving me eat shit and die looks. I think this may be making my day.


End file.
